Urdnot Nutanx
"I can kill plenty but lets be realistic. I don't plan on dying till I hit two thousand" : —Nutanx on attacking a Pirate base Urdnot Nutanx '''also know as '''Tanx was one of the few krogan living on the Citadel prior to the Reaper War. Arriving through illegal means, events and relationships caused him to leave behind his life of warfare and crime. Now mostly settled in, Tanx worked as a Bouncer, taking advantage of the fact that if he was ever fired all he had to do is show up at another bar asking if they wanted a krogan Bouncer. Currently in a bondmate relationship with Asharia T'Saeri, asari and well known Author. Biography Early Life Born in the year of 2065, Tanx was nearly dead at birth. Having survived the first trial of his long life by living through the Genophage, Tanx eventually passed his Rite and went with his Father (Tanx's namesake) to war against rival clans. At the age of forty, Tanx's father was hit and killed by enemy artillery. This event gave Tanx the idea that maybe there was something better than life in perpetual warfare on Tuchanka. Making up his mind. Tanx began preparing to leave. Omega Mercenary At age eighty, Tanx left Tuchanka during a small bloodline related conflict. The ship he booked passage on was a legally sanctioned ship that had been hijacked by krogan wanting to leave Tuchanka. Keeping to himself during the voyege, Tanx disembarked at Omega. Here he began working as a gun for hire; steering clear of the Blood Pack and the other big companies, he freelanced and took low- to medium-risk jobs. Building up a small reputation of his Shock Troop prowess, Tanx to this day prides himself in his CQB ability, highlighted during the events of a small raid in which he ended a sniper's life by bashing the man's head in with his own rifle. Leaving behind a small fortune in credits, Tanx left to try his hand as a gang leader on Illium. Illium Criminal Upon arrival, Tanx went to work on setting up a small information brokering business. Taking advantage of out of work salarians, he found minor success until one of his 'workers' squealed on him to local law, prompting him to evacuate the building through the nearest window, receiving a rather nasty warp burn on his shoulder. Plummeting to a grav lift, Tanx survived, destroying the Grav lift and several workers on the lower levels of Illium. His bloodrage spent and his wounds healed, Tanx found himself in tatters at the bottom of Illium. Making his way to the upper levels, Tanx spotted a small store selling odd items from around the Galaxy, here he took cover and found clothes for Krogan as well as meeting the asari Daia T'Nara, also known as Asari Promiscuity. After spending some time in her company, Tanx (with her help) gained access to the Citadel. Citadel Krantt After a rather interesting arrival, Tanx met the young quarian, Kema'Holkin. Having arrived during the Bliss festival, Tanx took advantage of this and blended into the crowd. Eventually Tanx found a place to live at Kema's apartment on Tayseri Ward. Over the course of his stay, Tanx was eventually coerced into becoming a lawful citizen. Eventually the raloi known as Twisted Logic and the Human Neil DeVore were added into the Krantt. The high point of their time together being on the Pride of the Republics. The Krantt was broken up by the death of Kema at the hands of his ex-employer Kangarm (Batarian Gang leader on Omega). It prompted Tanx to take a couple of months to himself to mourn the loss of his friend. Back to Business Recovered from the death and break up of the Citadel Krantt, Tanx dove back into his old ways. Drinking, screwing, fighting and warring. Taking a few odd jobs on Omega but keeping his residence on the Citadel (having inherited Kema's apartment) Tanx eventually was contracted to work for the Turian Sulla Talodias, also known as Talonz. He went with a few others including Davril, to a pirate base where he was instrumental in rendering the Pirate's numerical advantage worthless. After disobeying orders from the self proclaimed leader of the expedition, Tanx was left behind on the Ice Planet. Angry, frustrated, and annoyed at the Merc life in general, Tanx made his way back to the Citadel and vowed to leave that life behind. A New Millennium Settling down, Tanx reunited with an old friend, Asharia. After an ill advised drug induced romp, Tanx began dating the asari in earnest. Now bondmates, Tanx, Asharia, and her Daughter Holly began a new life on the Citadel. Living off of both of their modest finances, Tanx's bouncing money and Asharia's books, they planned on going on a book signing tour across the Galaxy. One Little, Two little, Three little Asari Months into their official relationship, after the bonding ceremony, Asharia became pregnant with Elara T'Saeri. During the events of Who Goes There 2, Asharia was put into stasis. When released, her pregnancy was interrupted and the baby had to be delivered early. Under weight, Elara nearly perished several times but pulled through. Now healthy, although small, she suffered no mental or physical problems. Personality Nutanx is a rare gem among Krogan. His laidback, on the surface, and easy-to-get-along with personality make him a popular fellow to have around. At parties and other events he becomes a little boisterous (often going a bit far and breaking something or someone) but it is all in the name of a good time. Due to his young age, he often has issues with older krogan, fearing they will see him as a Krogan Whelp; he often over compensates around them, by either showing off his embrace of Alien lifestyles or by generally being aggressive towards them. Asharia provides an excellent counter balance to his personality. A true family man, Tanx wishes to sire a large family and blood line but was willing to sacrifice this for Asharia's well being. Often stubborn, as most Krogan are, it takes a lot of effort to get him to back down from anything. The only dark side of his personality is a particularly violent Bloodrage and Regen Factor. The animalistic urges inside of him have been known to take hold from time to time. Appearance * Height- At humpeak 8' 6" At Crestpeak 7' 5" * Weight- 1248lbs unarmored * Regen Factor- An abnormally high 11.9 * Eye Color- Blue * Age- 121 years (Terran) Born with the rare black plates and crest, Tanx has multiple scars across his frame, the most prominent being a large warp burn on his left shoulder. His crest has a large scar down the middle from being cracked; it regrew, filling in the gap and providing a unique ridge. Trivia *Actually a bit of a light weight drinker on krogan scales. *Has had to switch to back up liver before, the primary has now grown back. *Had a check list of different Aliens to try. Has checked off asari, human, quarian, turian and raloi (List now destroyed). *Ran a lucrative pirated Fornax business before being forced to destroy and dismantle it. *Has three fears: Being Spaced, Battlemasters, and That damn Asari Aria. Threads of Note One Little, Two Little, Three Little Asari: Vindi visits; CDN has some odd multi-species families. Category:Characters Category:Defunct Characters Category:Krogan